


Stage Fright

by Bloomisha



Category: King's Raid
Genre: Halcyon Knights, Help, King's Raid is a really fun mobile game, M/M, Oneshot, SHAMELESS ADVERTISING, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomisha/pseuds/Bloomisha
Summary: The Halcyon Knights are about to put on their first performance and Theo is ready to go, but one of the members is missing before the show.





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> 'Means it is a thought.'
> 
> "Means they are speaking."

The crowd could be heard cheering from beyond the stage, screaming, clapping, and “I LOVE YOUs!”. This was the moment they’ve been waiting for, their big debut. The Halcyon Knights were the next upcoming idol group to rise after Twinkle Pure, the young ladies who took the world by storm only a few months prior. 

‘Oh how I wish Jane were here to see me now… It was her idea for me to try out. I can’t believe I actually got in… well I did have some help.’

“Theo! How are you feeling?”

Fluss walked up with his clipboard in hand and mic set around his neck.

“I’m good sir. I believe this will be a great first show.” I scratched the back of my head.  
“I might be a bit jittery, but this is a big deal… I WILL be perfect. I have to, because I plan to watch the show with my dear friend Jane later.”

Fluss nodded.

“Good. Good! I didn’t help you get in for nothing. You are lucky to have a friend like me.” He winked.  
“Now everyone is mostly ready, but I haven’t seen Arch. Do you know where he could be?”

I rubbed my chin in thought.

“Yeah. I think I know where he is. Don’t worry sir, I’ll get him ready.”

“Thanks Theo, hurry now, we got 10 minutes!”

Fluss turned and ran backstage, I ran for the stairs. 

“I knew I’d find you up here.”

Sitting on the railing of the catwalk was Arch, in uniform staring into the crowd who couldn’t see him up above.

“We’re going on in 10 minutes.”

“I know.”

“Fluss is looking for you.”

“I know…”

“I’m worried about you.”

“I…”

He looked at Theo who stood a few feet away staring directly at him.

“Come on Arch, don’t be shy. I’ll be there with you. It’ll be ok.”

Arch looked back down into the crowd and swiftly slid off the railing before swooping back up landing in front of Theo.

“I know.”

Theo smiled and grabbed his hand raising it.

“I am a knight you know.”

He lightly kissed Arch’s hand.

“Yes. I know… you are Jane’s knight, not mine.”

Theo looked up.

“Do you want me to be your knight?”

Arch looked away and blushed.

“There you both are! We’re on in 2 minutes, get down here! You can be lovey-dovey AFTER the show! Kasel, Clause, Roi, and Mitra are already in line!”

Fluss turned and walked back down grumbling to himself.

Theo and Arch looked at each other briefly before reaching for each other’s hand.

“Let’s do this Arch.”

“Yes.”

They turned and walked down the stairs hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My first King's Raid fanfic, I don't know what I am doing.
> 
> Send Jesus.


End file.
